


In control

by I_love_shadowrun



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: F/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_shadowrun/pseuds/I_love_shadowrun
Summary: The protagonist projects her issues onto Racter, and he teaches her a lesson.It's supposed to lay the ground for other stories, so some things are yet to be developed.I'm not a native English speaker, any correction is welcome.





	In control

“Mind if I take the lead tonight?”  
“Not at all, it will be interesting.”  
“Somehow that just made me really uncomfortable.”  
“Not my intention, I assure you. Go ahead, my friend.”  
I'm ready and watching him undress, in meticulously inorganic movements. “Leave the coat on”, I order, “and lay on the bed”, which truly is just a bunch of blankets on the floor.  
I get on top and ride him like one of my fuckboys. Only slower, much slower, teasingly so. I'm the one in control now, ain't I? I wanna make him squirm. But why does he look as placidly calm as ever? His bare chest moves no faster than usual, there's no sign of any built up lust. Damn the motherfucker, he’s going to smoke now!?  
“Does this feel good to you?”, I inquire, clearly pissed off.  
“It is pleasurable, yes”, he says, as if we’re discussing anything but sex.  
“You sure sound convinced”, my sarcasm isn't nearly as bitter as I'd like.  
“Because I'm not heaving and moaning like those hungry younglings of yours?”, his grinning widens.  
“That and the fact you're so bored you've gotta light a fucking cigar”, this comment is deliberately scornful. “Do you even feel *anything* down here or are you just fucking with me?”  
“What do I profit from lying to you about this particular subject?”  
“Stop with that fucktard speech, I think we're close enough for you to drop the academic act.”  
“By all means, tell me why would I lie.”  
“For starters, to manipulate your boss through her shitty issues, gaining leverage over her and the whole team, making them your pawns to do as you please. Sounds like a solid plan, no?”  
“Do you feel more manipulated than before? And should I remind you it wasn't I who initiated coitus.”  
“Fuck coitus, you've been manipulating me ever since we met. There's always something up your sleeve. You didn't even blink when I said I wanted to fuck you.”  
“You are very transparent, clear as water should be. I learned to predict your behavior rather well in a very short time.”  
“I do recall you teasing me on and off, don't you dare pin it all on me. You always choose your words carefully, every sentence and gesture precisely thought out. You do enjoy teasing me, if nothing else.” I say, this time attempting to get off of him. He sits up and holds my hands fiercely, and so we stay in a tangle of limbs, still joined.  
“Ask me what you want to know.”  
“How sensitive are you really, no lying. You never orgasm right?”  
“You concern yourself with my sensations, when the impaired one is you. I'll give you the proof. Here, close your eyes. Focus.”  
I do as he says, let my guard down. I'm not in charge anymore, if I ever was. All I fucking want is an orgasm, how hard can it be? I know I'm projecting my lack of pleasure onto him, nagging bitch. But it isn't fair, why should his chrome be sensitive, while my fucking real cunt requires all these lengths for me to come. I'm a broken piece of shit.  
My self loathing is cut short by a contriving amount of smoke blown to my face, which I readily protest.  
“You are not the most perceptive one.”  
“To be fair, I've had my share of dumpshocks, so my nerves ain't what they used to be”, I mean it literally and he knows it. Matrix sex used to be a main hobby of mine, before a self made upgrade gone wrong. I did this to myself. I deserve a dry, sad life without relief.  
“Let's try again. This time, less thinking.”  
I'm puzzled, I wonder where he is going with this. As he builds up the suspense, my mind empties and my other senses grow alert. I'm aware of his steadied breath reaching my chest. His hands start moving, tracing my arms, barely touching skin. It's still weird feeling them without the gloves, irradiating warmth. They come to a stop, tightening firmly around my neck, and I hear the familiar metal whirring of Koschei’s limbs against the floor. I open my eyes instantly. It's not the first time he does this, neither is it the first time I feel myself tighten around his augmented cock, though only now I realize what he means. I tap his hand twice, and he releases me. “Do I?”, I ask without words.  
“Why do you doubt me so? Every time you smell the smoke out of my jacket, you do it. Every time I speak, lest we forget the academic act, you do it. Be it involuntarily and unnoticed on your part, I feel it. You are so stuck up in your own shit, you miss the details. I don't. And I put them to good use. You call it manipulation, I call it pleasuring you.”  
I've got no reply. It's true. And this time I'm aware of the moist squeeze between my legs.  
“Do you know what really does it for you? Do you understand why you were never satisfied with your playthings?”  
“Because I'm obsessed with you, fucktard.” I say, believing it to be only half true.  
“Not quite. Control, domination. You get quite the kick when you're not in control. Though with that I can assist you.” He half whispers as he rolls over me.  
Once again, I find myself gasping for air. I grasp his hands instinctively, trying to loosen the grip, though not with major effort. All I can see is his gorgeous face in the red lighting, and his icy stare, hungry for pain. One of his hands pulls my hair back, revealing the fucked up datajack. “Poor abused thing, I've got a little present for you”.  
Koschei starts stomping its limbs and whirling its saw, rhythmically and with precision. He’s playing my music, and fucking me to the beat. I'm beginning to feel inebriated. I twist my hips as he thrusts deeper and faster. We’re completely in synch, meat and chrome dancing the ultimate dance. The tension rises inside me, and I tighten around him, and he tightens his grasp too. “Thank… you”, I let out with difficulty, the words scratching my throat, as I fucking burst and it's so fucking good, and I can't fucking breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be attempting to develop the fuck boys story along with her fucked up data jack and her music.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. 
> 
> P. S. I fucking love Racter


End file.
